


Sad Irish Eyes...

by flickawhip



Category: Albert Nobbs (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Irish Eyes...

Humbert had been passing as male for as long as she could remember. She was, however, attracted to women. She had known Albert for years and when she, Albert, had retired the woman had seen to it that she got a job. She had watched as, one day, the eldest maid was fired, for a nonsense misdemeanour. She had handed in her own notice on that day and left. She had found Mary sat alone in the corner of the park, sobbing painfully. She had settled beside the woman, her voice soft. 

"You didn't deserve that Mary... not a kind lass like you."  
Mary smiled weakly at her.   
"Are you alright?"  
"Honestly...."

Mary spoke softly, her voice trembling a little. 

"I don't know.... I'm numb both physically and mentally."  
"Well, you should get out of the cold... at least then it'd only be mentally?"

Humbert's tone was lightly teasing. Mary smiled, laughing softly and did as suggested, following Humbert to her home. Humbert smiled and shut the door, locking it behind them. She had smiled softly, her voice gentle. 

"You should sit down... would you like a drink?"   
Mary smiled and nodded.

"Whiskey please."

She said sitting down.

"No Ice....I'll take it neat...may make me less numb."  
Humbert smiled and went to pour it instantly, returning with the bottle and two glasses, setting them on the table before she spoke softly. 

"So... what exactly did he do to you?"  
Mary took the bottle and poured more into her glass till it was almost completely full, she then, to Humbert's shock, downed it all in one go. Humbert smiled sadly. 

"That bad huh?"  
Mary nodded, filled with shame.   
"Well, I won't let anything happen to you."  
Mary smiled slightly, warmed by Humbert’s kindness.

"Thank you…"  
"Your welcome, gorgeous girl."  
Mary smiled and lent forward kissing Humbert lightly. She quickly withdrew blushing. Humbert smiled and kissed Mary gently again, her smile soft even as the girl drew back. 

"No need to be shy on my account Mary..."  
Mary giggled.

"I'm not normally so forward that’s all…"

She explained.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me…"  
"What wrong idea? Sweet girl who knows her own mind?"  
Mary blushed bright red at Humbert’s words. Humbert smiled and kissed her gently. 

"Trust me?"  
Mary nodded shyly. Humbert smiled and stroked her cheek. 

"Come to bed?"  
"Okay."  
The first night was spent with Mary curled into Humbert’s chest, Humbert content simply to hold her as she talked, finally, about what had happened at the house, crying a little. Humbert had soothed her tenderly, kissing away her tears and again promising they could take their time. Mary had slept soon enough, comforted by Humbert’s gentleness and warmth. It was the first time she had slept peacefully since she started work at the house.


End file.
